


A Hidden Tail

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Early Relationship, Guard Dogs Week 2021 (RWBY), Jaune is a supportive boyfriend, M/M, a couple of unpleasant comments, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: When Marrow wonders how much easier life might be if he wasn't so obviously a Faunus, Jaune does what he can to provide support for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Hidden Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Guard Dogs Week 2021 Day 7: Free Day

Jaune poked at his hair helplessly. Despite his best efforts, one errant strand refused to sit alongside its neighbour, preferring to stick out at an untidy angle. He'd tried damping it down; he'd tried standing there pressing it for five minutes; he'd tried ruffling it all up and starting again...

"'Sup, Jaune?" Nora threw the door to their shared room wide, catching it just before it crashed into the edge of the bunk.

"It's my hair. It won't behave and I'm going to be late." He stared disconsolately at his reflection, his mop of blond hair looking like he'd spent all day under the bed.

"Here, let me." Nora rummaged in a drawer and took out a tube. "I don't use this stuff often, but it should do the trick. You'll have to crouch down a bit, though."

Jaune winced as she dragged the comb through his hair. He felt a coolness on his scalp, and Nora's fingers coaxing the offending tuft of hair into place.

"There, how's that?"

He stood straight and peered into the mirror. His neatly styled hair reflected back at him.

"Thanks, that's perfect!" Jaune glanced at his watch. "Gods, I need to get going! See you later, Nora." He hugged her briefly and almost ran from the room. She smiled, returning the hair gel to the drawer before washing her hands at the small basin in the corner.

  


Jaune hurried along the street. Marrow had said he'd meet him outside the cinema, as he was already in the area. As he got closer, Jaune could see the familiar tousled hair as Marrow stood facing away from him, watching the other direction.

"Waiting for someone?" Jaune murmured as he stopped behind his boyfriend.

Marrow startled a little and turned, the wary expression quickly replaced by a wide smile. "There you are! I thought I'd been stood up."

Jaune bit his lip. "Sorry, I had trouble getting my hair right. Uh... I should've texted you to say I'd be a bit late, shouldn't I?"

Marrow leant in to kiss him on the cheek. "Your hair looks great. And yeah, you should've." He booped Jaune's nose, regarding him with a smile. "But I've not been here long, so... no problem."

Jaune wrinkled his brow. "I haven't got the hang of being with someone... not like this, I mean. All the little things you have to remember..."

"Jaune, it's okay! I was kidding you... anyway, I'm no expert, either." He smiled at the younger man. "Shall we go in? We don't want to miss the start."

  


They emerged, laughing, a couple of hours later. The film had been predictable, but entertaining. Jaune was recounting one of the scenes and trying to imitate the voices of the characters, causing Marrow to stop and flap a hand at him. He was wheezing with laughter, as he managed to get out, "Need a moment... hold on."

There was a shout from across the street. "Is the doggy choking? What a shame! P'raps his collar's too tight!"

Jaune looked round to see where it came from, his good mood evaporated by the remark. A group of three youths was walking away, one of them looking back and laughing at Marrow.

"Why, those—" Jaune was about to set off after them, but Marrow, quiet now, put a hand on his arm.

"Don't, Jaune. Leave it."

"But... people can't say that kind of thing and get away with it." Jaune's mouth was pinched in anger. "It's not right."

"No, it's not." Marrow's voice was weary. "But— it happens, and at least... well, it was only shouting a stupid comment. Nothing physical."

Jaune stared at him. "Have you— I mean, have there been times when it _was_... physical?"

Marrow shrugged. "A few. Nothing too bad, just a bit of rough-housing, you know."

The bile rose in Jaune's throat. "Well, if anyone tries that when I'm with you... they'd better look out, is all." He thrust out his lower lip, staring down the street with a determined look on his face.

Marrow shook his arm. "Come on, let's go. Don't let those boneheads spoil our evening."

With a final look towards the departing group, Jaune turned to give Marrow a hug. "They won't," he promised.

❖

Jaune left the changing room after the sparring session. "See you later," he called to Marrow, who was still not dressed.

"In an hour or so," Marrow replied.

A minute later, Jaune was back. "I forgot my water bottle— what are you doing?" He stared at Marrow, who looked up. The guilty expression on his face told Jaune something was going on.

"Uh, should I slowly back out?" Jaune smiled slightly, but there was a crease between his eyebrows.

"It's nothing... well, nothing embarrassing. Or perhaps it is." Marrow mumbled as he tugged at his tail, adjusting his trousers until he was satisfied.

Jaune's frown increased. "Were you... is it your tail?" He bit his lip. The idea that Marrow might feel he had to hide his tail, caused a cold anger to rise within him.

Marrow stared at his feet. "Just thought I'd see what it was like if I tucked it in." He shot a glance at his boyfriend. "It was only an experiment."

Jaune walked across to Marrow, his steps dragging. He took his hand, squeezing the fingers.

"Are you ashamed of being a Faunus, Marrow?"

"No!" Marrow frowned. "No, I'm not. It's only—" He huffed out a sigh. "I get so _tired_ , you know? The stupid remarks, being picked on in public... even when people just think they're being funny. They're not," he finished, his voice flat.

"Those stupid jerks. I should've gone over and whacked them, or something."

"I was thinking it might make life easier... if it wasn't so noticeable."

Jaune dropped his hand and drew Marrow into a hug. "You don't deserve all this."

"And neither do you. So that's why I thought I'd try it."

"How... how did it feel?"

Marrow frowned. "Odd. Didn't feel right."

Jaune pulled on his hand and they sat on a bench. He kept Marrow's hand in his, stroking the fingers as he spoke. "I knew someone... a Faunus... they hid who they were, for a long time. And I know I can't personally imagine what it must be like, for you... to always have that thought in your head, that you don't belong, or... that someone might give you a hard time, just because—" He broke off, looking into Marrow's troubled face. "Whatever you decide to do... if you want to try that, or if you don't... I'll back you up, you know. I— you mean a lot to me, Marrow. Whether I can see your tail, or not."

There was silence, and Marrow brought his free hand over Jaune's, gripping it tightly. He sniffed, and Jaune raised a hand to rub a thumb across his cheek. Marrow's smile was a little wobbly.

"Thanks... that means a lot. And— I _don't_ feel ashamed of what I am. So... maybe I'll stick with the _tail out_ look, for now." He leant into Jaune and kissed him. "It always seems better when you're here."

Jaune scrambled to his feet, pulling the other with him. "Then let's go and do something together. And if you ever need someone to talk to about Faunus stuff, I'm sure Blake would be happy to oblige."

They were on their way out when Marrow said, "Don't forget your water bottle!"

Jaune blushed. "I didn't actually have one. I came back to see if you were okay, 'cause you seemed a bit... off, I thought."

Marrow turned to face him. "Jaune Arc, you're a cunning so-and-so! Cute, but cunning." He kissed him softly. "Thank you," he whispered.

❖

A few weeks later, they were walking back from a meal out. Two men and a woman walked towards them, and they moved to one side of the pavement to pass. As they did so, the woman said, "Is that the best you can do, handsome?" One of her companions laughed, and Jaune stopped walking.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch what you said." His voice was level, and his eyes narrowed as he took a step towards them.

She looked at him uncertainly. The cute boy looked older and taller, suddenly.

"Uh, nothing, just... nothing," she mumbled.

"You got a problem, mate?" One of the men stepped forward, but his friend pulled him back.

"Not me, no. The same might not apply to you, if you carry on making comments like that." Jaune's voice was firm, and louder than normal.

Marrow stepped to Jaune's side. There was a long moment, before the man shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself," he muttered, before resuming his journey, the other two scurrying after him.

Jaune watched them until they reached the corner and disappeared. He gripped Marrow's hand. "Was that okay? They made me so angry..."

"It was fine. You were amazing, Jaune. Just... thank you."

"Any time. We watch out for each other, right?"

"Right." Marrow hugged him briefly. "Let's get back. I need to think of a way to say _thank you_ properly."

"Sounds like a plan." Jaune grinned at him, and they turned to walk swiftly down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
